


Vertigo

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Are they best friends? The two actors seem to be extremely close, yet trying to understand the true nature of their very nuanced relationship is a headache.





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that I made this, but here you go!

Filming that day had been short and non problematic, however things in the locker room had just took an an unusual turn.

The two actors were talking and laughing, and getting out of their outfits. Jake finished early, sat on one of the benches, and listened to his costar as he peeled off another layer of clothing. Jake didn't even realize that he'd fixedly been watching him unbutton his shirt. Then, suddenly his costar, Ryan Reynolds stopped undressing.

"Alright, what's the big deal here?" Ryan said with his usual mirth,

"Do I look weird?" He gestured to his shirt; the buttons were finally undone and it was revealing most of his chest. "Is there a giant bug on me or something?" 

Jake opened his mouth and tried to come up with a reply. He didn't know the answer, or what was happening really. 

"Oh! Uhhm, no no--" he blurted out guiltily "I was just... thinking you know,"

In all fairness, what had he been looking at? 

At first ryan looked casually surprised, but his expression quickly into a less predictable smile. The silence was filled by a soft chuckle, 

"Come on now," Ryan said in strange new voice, "there's no need to lie," 

And suddenly the taller man was drawing himself closer. Their faces were inches apart when he realized that had been the last thing he wanted to do.

"I wouldn't lie to you man," he said, almost inaudible

"Are you sure?" Said ryan, right into his ear, "because I know you weren't just looking at my shirt the entire time," 

His breath hitched, and he nodded quickly. 

And as if his costar, hell, good friend, could get any more unpredictable, Jake swore he saw his his puppy brownish eyes soften for a moment.

"Good," said Ryan as he slipped the rest of his shirt off. 

Once again, he was at loss for words. His mind was racing with questions.

Then, as suddenly as it had happened, Ryan turned away; back to to his locker. He slipped into a white tee, and casually turned to him. 

"So as I was saying, I think the Mets will win this year" he'd continued, sounding so composed that Jake wondered if he had just imagined everything.

When he got a load of Jake's wide eyed, totally confused face, he decided to explain.

"Oh _that, _you're still hung up about it aren't you? Yeah I was just messing with you a minute ago," 

Jake could feel relief steadily flowing back into him. Then he felt something else. Ryan's smirk was devilish as he drew himself even closer this time. Even worse, his body was reacting to the contact... differently than last time. 

"Or was I," he teased, pulling away, satisfied.

That's when jake snapped.


End file.
